


Hush Hush, Kiss Kiss

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Of Kisses and Affection [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Student Council, catcher!jihoon, filmclub!wonu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: When everyone thought the student council president and vice president were just best friends.(+ the time everyone found out the truth)





	Hush Hush, Kiss Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeonstellation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonstellation/gifts).

> Inspired by [this cute AU](https://twitter.com/jeonbaragi/status/1161090606816350208) by [jeonstellation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonstellation/pseuds/jeonstellation).  
She's kind enough to let me write about it <3
> 
> Don't forget to check out the cute SVT merch at [her account](https://twitter.com/jeonbaragi/)!

"President, sir," said Mingyu as he raised his right hand along with the chopsticks he had. "This is abuse of power."

From the desk in front of the blackboard, Jihoon raised the pen in his right hand and swung it towards Mingyu, who was sitting on his right with back to the windows. Mingyu pulled the cover of his lunch box to his face, but Jihoon didn't actually throw the pen.

''He even let Wonwoo paid," Seungkwan chimed in as he took a seat across Mingyu and next to Jeonghan. "I saw our vice president using his own card," he ended with an exaggerated tsk tsk and shook his head. Jihoon faked throwing the pen like he did with Mingyu and it only made Seungkwan and Jeonghan laugh.

Jihoon was annoyed with his fellow student council members, but the other person included this "Jihoon's a tyrant" discourse only chuckled in response.

"They don't have the fried shrimp today," said Wonwoo as he stood on Jihoon's left, taking out a lunch box from a blue shopping bag. Since watching an environmental documentary a few years ago, Wonwoo had been carrying that blue bag everywhere. He also refused plastic package when buying food from cafeteria for takeout, and asked the stall lady to store the food in his lunch box instead.

Jihoon took the lunch box and looked up to say, "Thanks." Wonwoo gave him a smile and took a seat on his left, taking out his own lunch.

Jihoon had no intention of making Wonwoo buy him lunch. It's just that he always got too absorbed in whatever he's doing at the moment, and Wonwoo wouldn't let him miss a meal. This happened over and over until it became a habit.

"Wonwoo is too much of an angel," said Jeonghan. "The kindest angel after me, of course." This got the whole room laughing.

''Wonwoo for president!" "Coup d'etat!" Mingyu and Seungkwan started cheering and only stopped when Jihoon said he'd scheduled another meeting Friday afternoon if they didn't shut up.

''But seriously, you're lucky Wonwoo is your best friend," Mingyu said before he continued digging into his lunch box. His words made Jihoon ponder.

_Best friend, huh?_

It's an understandable misconception. He and Wonwoo were not only together during student council activities. Jihoon never missed Wonwoo and the film club's movie screening, and you could always see Wonwoo in the audience seat of Jihoon's baseball games.

After lunch they all quickly got back to work, and thankfully it ended just before the sun started to set. There were two boxes of old documents and, as they were going home together anyway, Jihoon and Wonwoo volunteered to take the boxes to the storage room.

"I haven't given you the money," Jihoon said as they walked side by side.

"Hmm?" Wonwoo looked confused for a second before saying, "Oh, you mean lunch?" Jihoon hummed in response.

He heard Wonwoo chuckled and said,"It's for my boyfriend, it's fine."

Right. They're not actually best friends. At least not since the end of first year. Jihoon smiled as he recalled the moment they got together 6 months ago.

It's not that they were hiding their relationship. They're just not being loud about it (unlike Soonyoung, Jihoon's other half of the battery in baseball club). Why bother showing off his love to anyone else when the only person mattered already knew his heart?

"Wonwoo," said Jihoon as they arrived in the storage room.

Wonwoo put down the box next to the wall before responding with a questioning hum. It's amazing how adorable it sounds, and the way Wonwoo blinked at him as he waited for Jihoon to say something.

"For lunch," said Jihoon before stretching his neck and giving Wonwoo's lips a quick peck.

Wonwoo blinked again before breaking into a smile. "Only one? You haven't paid me for so many times."

"You said it was fine and now you want payment?" Jihoon said jokingly. Wonwoo scrunched his nose and laughed. He looked beautiful and Jihoon couldn't help but think that Mingyu was right. He was indeed lucky to have Wonwoo.

********

It's Sunday morning and Wonwoo's mother told him to get out of the house. Get some sunshine, have some fun, she said. Wonwoo loved her for being a fun-advocate parent, but he had a film to edit, so he took his laptop and went to Jihoon's.

Jihoon's mom told him to take some puddings from the fridge and Wonwoo did as she said. Navigating himself in the house he had frequented since junior high school, Wonwoo quickly reached the kitchen and took two cups of milk pudding upstairs.

With his hands full, Wonwoo called Jihoon's name instead of knocking. The door was opened a second later, showing Jihoon in a knee-length shorts and a gray T-shirt slightly too big for his build (the shirt belonged to Jihoon's father who's larger and had a pronounced belly). His face was clean and his gaze clear, but it looked like he didn't bother to take care of his hair as well when washing his face this morning. The strands of hair poking out and his casual look made Jihoon look cuter than he already was, and for a second Wonwoo thought his heart had stopped.

As he put his bag and pudding on Jihoon's bed, Wonwoo saw the pile of books and papers on the desk.

"Homework? What a fun Sunday morning."

"Says the one who's spending hours staring at his laptop," said Jihoon as he sat down on his chair.

"At least it's my passion."

"Well, homework's mine." They both laughed.

Wonwoo took a small foldable table next to the closet and set up a working space on Jihoon's bed. They both worked on their assignments in silence. When Wonwoo got off the bed and took a toilet break, Jihoon was done with homework and had turned to his phone to play a game.

At some point Jihoon's younger brother dropped by, asking if Jihoon wanted to play ball with him and their father. Jihoon said no and they were once again alone in the room.

"Why don't you go?" Wonwoo stopped moving his mouse. 

"When you're done," said Jihoon without looking up from his phone. Wonwoo smiled and thought how lucky he was to have Jihoon as his boyfriend.

So Wonwoo continued to work on his editing. He lost track of time and before he knew it was almost noon.

By then Jihoon seemed to be bored with his game. He left the chair and moved to the bed, poking Wonwoo to let him slip between the table and put his head on Wonwoo's lap. Wonwoo let him and they settled into another comfortable silence.

But it might had been too long since Wonwoo started working. His boyfriend had let his phone forgotten on his side and played with Wonwoo's shirt. And what's surprising, the usually patient Jihoon asked when Wonwoo would finish.

"Just a little bit more."

"Hmm." Jihoon didn't sound convinced, and he was actually right not to believe. Wonwoo predicted he needed at least another hour. He didn't tell Jihoon because he wanted Jihoon to stay on his lap a little bit longer.

Jihoon stayed but he didn't stop playing with Wonwoo's shirt, even started to poke on the flesh beyond the fabric. It didn't bother Wonwoo much because he's not ticklish, but then Jihoon pecked his belly.

"Jihoon!" Wonwoo giggled. His right hand let go of his moused to stroke Jihoon's head gently. "Okay, one hour and I'm done.

Jihoon replied with a hum of agreement and buried his face in Wonwoo's belly before letting Wonwoo continue his work. Wonwoo had to force himself to stop thinking how cute Jihoon was, and quickly finish his work so he could cuddle with his boyfriend.

*******

"Babe!" said a familiar voice behind them. Jihoon had a bad feeling about this but turned his head anyway.

He was standing in front of the stadium with all members of Pledis High School baseball team. They were in full uniform and was heading inside for their first game this season.

Next to Jihoon was Soonyoung, the team's pitcher. They had been a battery since they first joined the team and had the chemistry to work well together.

For Jihoon, Soonyoung was a great partner. He also didn't mind Soonyoung's many antics, as they often lifted the team's mood. Only one thing he was getting tired of….

"Cheollie!" Soonyoung let out his loudest squeal, almost breaking Jihoon's eardrums.

The pitcher smiled widely as Seungcheol, their school's basketball player, approached with bouncing steps. Soonyoung met him halfway and they hugged like they haven't seen each other in years. Jihoon wanted to gag at this loud couple.

He left the team after saying he wanted to get something to drink. Their manager said they already have a box of isotonic water, but Jihoon said he wanted orange juice. It was a lie.

Jihoon did go to a vending machine, but deliberately took the long way back. He wanted the time to calm himself down. It's their first game this season! He's feeling awfully nervous. 

Then his phone suddenly rang. He thought it might be the manager, but his screen showed Wonwoo's name. Jihoon smiled and took the call.

"_Hey_."

"Got a seat?"

"_Hmm_." Wonwoo paused. "_You're not with the others,_" he said carefully and Jihoon felt slightly guilty. Wonwoo must be worried.

''Just taking a walk. Calm down my nerves."

"_Oh. Okay._"

They rarely made calls (because they met so often) and it's nice to hear Wonwoo's voice through the phone. But Jihoon wanted to see him. No, he needed it.

Before Jihoon could express his thoughts, Wonwoo said,"_Can I keep you company?_"

"Yes, please."

Jihoon told Wonwoo where he was and his boyfriend came not long after. They walked together while chatting about random things, and before Jihoon realized they were already near the locker room. He could hear his teammates from behind the door.

"Thanks," Jihoon smiled at Wonwoo. He felt better now.

Wonwoo replied with his own smile. The smile disappeared for a while when he glanced around, and then, he leaned forward to give Jihoon's forehead a gentle kiss.

"You'll do great," he smiled widely.

Jihoon grinned. He had a feeling he would.

*****

Jihoon greeted and chatted with other students as they left the school hall. The film club had just finished a screening of their latest work. Jihoon attended, as usual, and waited for Wonwoo to finish cleaning up.

Thirty minutes later, the rest of the film club members were out of the door and thanked Jihoon for coming. Wonwoo was still inside, so Jihoon decided to pick him up.

"Sorry," said Wonwoo from under the stage. He waved around his glasses case. "Forgot this." Jihoon shrugged.

They discussed Jihoon's thoughts on the movie as they walked. Jihoon indulged his boyfriend and talked honestly about what he liked and didn't like about his work. Eventually he talked about the thing that surprised him the most from the 60-minute piece.

"You didn't tell me." Jihoon started.

"Hmm?"

"Your small part."

"Oh." Wonwoo's eyes lit up in understanding. "I did. Remember? I told you Jaemin got sick so I had to fill in."

"That part, you did." Jihoon sighed. He recalled that conversation about Wonwoo replacing a sick actor, but his boyfriend didn't mention that he had to hold hands and hug with Junhui, his acting partner. It was awkward to see his boyfriend on screen, getting all close to another person.

Jihoon knew he was being jealous and didn't want to be that annoying boyfriend who wouldn't communicate it properly. But it was surprisingly hard to say the simple words "I'm jealous."

All he could manage to say was, "Junhui."

Wonwoo looked genuinely confused before it clicked for him.

"Sorry, I didn't think much of it so I forgot…" He apologized sincerely. "I'll stop substituting for our actors if you want."

Jihoon couldn't help but smile at Wonwoo's word.

"No need to do that. Just… tell me next time." To be honest Jihoon wasn't mad, only surprised. He understood Wonwoo's passion in making movies and wanted his boyfriend to be free in doing it.

"I will." Wonwoo smiled before placing a peck to Jihoon's right cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Reward. For being the best boyfriend."

"Best boyfriend deserves more than that," said Jihoon as he twisted his neck to show Wonwoo his left cheek.

Wonwoo laughed as he gladly gave Jihoon another reward.

****

It just happened.

Jihoon and Wonwoo were talking excitedly about the school festival preparation. It occurred to Jihoon how beautiful Wonwoo looked. Then their eyes met. And the next second they were kissing.

Wonwoo's ears were red. "We… in here, haha." He looked embarrassed most likely not because of the kiss itself, but the place and timing. They were in the student council room, currently on a break in between meetings. The other council members were out, either to go to the toilet or get some drinks, so they were alone. But still…

Jihoon felt shy too. He didn't understand what took over him. He only knew that Wonwoo looked adorable and he wanted to kiss him again.

"Wonwoo."

"Ji… later….''

Wonwoo's ears got even redder and Jihoon felt his own ears burning too. But he really didn't care right now.

Jihoon stood up and took Wonwoo's hand. Wonwoo let himself being taken to the window and only spoke again when Jihoon draped the curtain around them.

"Are you serious?" Wonwoo's face showed a mix of disbelief and embarrassment, yet his eyes told Jihoon that he wanted the same thing.

"They won't see us here," said Jihoon before tugging Wonwoo's shirt lightly. He didn't even need to pull for Wonwoo to meet him halfway.

Their lips moved slow, pressing gently yet firm enough to imprint their shape to each other. There was no rush as they tilted and turned their heads to change angles. At times Wonwoo nibbled on Jihoon's lips while Jihoon lightly sucked Wonwoo's, but they silently agreed to not go any further so it won't get too messy.

They pulled apart but still standing close enough for Jihoon to see each strand of Wonwoo's eyelashes. Wonwoo gave him a smile and Jihoon stroke his cheek before trying to get them out of the curtain.

"Awww, done already?"

Jihoon and Wonwoo froze. The voice didn't come from the door, but beyond the window behind them. They turned around to see Soonyoung and the rest of baseball team.

Jihoon totally forgot that the student council room was on the first floor and near the equipment storage. His team members must be getting some tools to prepare the field for today's practice.

"Oh my God…" Wonwoo's buried his face into his palm while Jihoon tried to yell at his teammates to scram. They did leave but apparently they weren't done with the teasing.

A few minutes later the other council members came in, some of them smirking while Seungkwan and Mingyu said in unison, ''Are you two together??" God, those gossipy boys!

The next morning, the whole school knew about them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time I wrote about Wonwoo with secret relationship and kisses XD


End file.
